Cryomonstrum
The Cryomonstrum is a powerful Leviathan first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank and G-Rank Quests, and came out as a Christmas monster. Physiology Cryomonstrum is very similar to the sperm whale. It is black in color, with a white underside and white spots near its eyes, similar to an orca. It also has a dorsal fin on its back (similar to an orca) and a thin snout (similar to a dolphin) as well as yellow eyes that glow red when it is enraged. As well as this, it has a big, upturned pectoral fin, and a big, battering ram-like head with a blowhole on the exact middle of it. Habitats It is mostly seen in icy areas like the Tundra, although it can also be seen in the Great Ocean. Attacks Bite: Cryomonstrum will swim toward a hunter and attempt to bite him/her. This attack is powerful, and if it causes a hunter to faint for the 3rd time, then Cryomonstrum will snap him/her up. Charge: Cryomonstrum will swim at a hunter at full speed and attempt to hit him/her with its battering ram-like head. This attack is powerful, and knocks hunter back if they are hit by the attack. Ice Jump: If hunters are on the ice while it is under the ice, Cryomonstrum will swim a distance down before swimming up at full speed and smashing through the ice. This attack is powerful. Tail Slap: Cryomonstrum will turn on its side and attempt to smack hunters with its tail. This attack is powerful, inflicts Stun, and knocks hunters back if they are hit by the attack. Roar: Cryomonstrum will open its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar. This attack can be performed 2 times in a row. Ice Spit: Cryomonstrum will jump out of the water before spitting an ice ball at a hunter and landing back in. This attack inflicts Iceblight. Triple Ice Spit: Cryomonstrum will jump out of the water before spitting 3 consecutive ice balls at a hunter and landing back in. This attack inflicts Iceblight. Thar She Blows!: When enraged, Cryomonstrum's eyes will turn red, and it will let out an ear-splitting roar and shoot water from its blowhole. Hunters who are hit by the water beam are inflicted with Waterblight. Enraged Bite: Cryomonstrum will do a faster bite attack. This attack is powerful, inflicts Weight, and if it causes a hunter to faint for the 3rd time, then Cryomonstrum will snap him/her up. Capsize: If in the Great Ocean, Cryomonstrum will swim down quite a distance before swimming up at full speed and ramming into the boat. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Stun. Ice Beam: Cryomonstrum will bite 3 times and then emit an ice beam. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Iceblight. Intro Location: Great Ocean Synopsis: It is a stormy night on the Great Ocean. The hunters are surveying for land, and see what happens to be a small island made of stone. However, much to their chagrin, the island seems to sink, followed by a big pectoral fin. A loud growl fills the water, and a huge whale-like Leviathan rams into the boat, making it "jump". It then swims around the boat, spitting ice balls at the boat, just before getting shot by the Gunlance of a hunter. It stares at the hunters on the boat and emits a loud roar, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: +5 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: -5 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: +5 *Thunder: -5 *Ice: +5 *Dragon: -5 Trivia *Squatrox and Cryomonstrum are mortal enemies, similar to the relationship between Megalodon and the giant whales of the Cenozoic. *When low on stamina, Cryomonstrum will lose focus when doing jump-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Cryomonstrum will prey on Pokara, Pengwyn, and Atrovis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan